1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flood protection systems for automobiles and the like. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a flood protection system for an automobile and the like which would utilize a unitary body, multi-layered bag wherein the car would be placed thus providing a flood-proof covering around the entire automobile body.
2. General Background and Prior Art
In the protection of automobiles, one of the most feared occurances which automobile owners and dealers have to cope with are the instances of flooding. Because of the maneuverability of automobiles, coupled with the fact that the most sensitive areas of the automobiles, i.e. the engine, transmission, bearings, steering, etc., are exposed to the elements, thus, when a flood would occur, rising water would tend to get into the engine, resulting in the automobile not starting once the flood waters recede, or even worse, the automobile engine being ruined due to rust, etc. Also, especially in those states which are inseparable to the onslaught of hurricanes, it is not uncommon that rising waters are sometimes brackish or salt water. This being the case, once salt water has gotten into the engine of a car, or indeed has even made contact with the undercoating or the paint, the result is that the undercoating eventually peels off and rusting of the automobile sets in very quickly.
There are several prior art patents which address themselves to the problem of preventing the car from being exposed to moisture, but should address themselves to the problem of flooding, that is, the onslaught of rising waters and/or a flood wave.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,178 issued to C. D. Hicky and entitled "Flexible Containers" would teach the use of a flexible container for the storage of a vehicle, with the use of a flexible impermiable cover with a sealing means adapted to cooperate with the channel to provide a fluid type seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,803 issued to E. F. Davis and entitled "Automobile Enclosure" provides for an impervious receptacle into which an automobile vehicle may be entered and withdrawn as desired, and which could be effectively sealed against moisture and dirt to maintain the received vehicle in substantially the same condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,523 issued to B. S. Allen and entitled "Protective Covering for a Vehicle" would teach the use of a cover which could be pulled out of the seat of a motor cycle which would then cover the entire motor cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,691,379 issued to A. Christ, Jr. and entitled "Shipping Cover Bag" would teach the use of a water-proof, dust tight and simulastic covering for vehicle bodies and other highly finished objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,311,514 issued to O. Bramblet and entitled "Portable Shelter for Motor Vehicles" would teach the use of an entirely closed structure which completely houses the machines so that it would be effectively sheltered from the weather. It should be noted from the drawings that the shelter would be open-ended at the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,191 issued to C. D. Hicky and entitled "Storage of Wheel Vehicles" would teach the use of a sealed container for storing a vehicle having a continuous channel with sealing means for sealing the periphery of the cover into said channel to provide a fluid-tight seal therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,845 issued to R. F. Lange and entitled "Protective Covering" and would teach the use of a protective covering for a vehicle by overlaying the protective covering around the vehicles. It should be noted that again, this protective covering would not extend to the ground.
3. General Discussion of the Present Invention
The present would solve the prior art problems and shortcomings in a simple, inexpensive and straightforward manner. The present invention would provide for a multi-layered container adapted with a top side opening and flexible, collapsable sides, to accommodate a normal vehicle or the like, by allowing the vehicle to be driven over the collapsable sides and onto the interior surface of the bag apparatus which would be in contact with the ground. The interior surface in which the vehicle is placed would be adapted with indelible marking for indicating proper placement of the tires. Following placement of the vehicle, the collapsable sides would be lifted up around the vehicle, and the opening would then be gathered together by a "pull string" or the like so that the vehicle would then be completely encased by the multi-layered flood-proof material with a singular opening located above the vehicle to afford air entrance and release from the bag when the force of rising flood waters ensue, and possibly avoid air trapment within the bag which may result in floating of the entire apparatus.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flood-proof protection system for vehicles and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simply constructed, unitary container for vehicles for protection against moisture, particularly flooding.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a single, unitary, multi-layered "bag" for containing a vehicle against flooding.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a unitary container with collapsable sides for accomodating a vehicle being driven over said sides while collapsed and onto the inner surface of the container.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a container for vehicles adapted with a means for closing said container, said closing in the closed state being across the top of the vehicle.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a container wherein upon closing of the container, the closure would still allow air to enter and exit the container, yet protecting against rising flood waters.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a container having markings on the floor and at least one inner side therein, so that when the side is collapsed, the markings indicate the positioning of the vehicle onto the floor of the container.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a container which is made up of a material essentially multi-layered.